


You Love I

by Katzy_Kins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Stress, adults ignoring responsibilities, pleasure - Freeform, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzy_Kins/pseuds/Katzy_Kins
Summary: Both a literal and poetic-ish description of sex.





	You Love I

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this with my boyfriend and I in mind, buuuuut I never list names, so you can make this relevant for any ship you currently "board," if it presents itself as cis/heteronormative, anyway. Also, please ignore the title, I couldn't think of anything less lame. ;w;

  
The week had been...busy. Busy and Expensive--The night prior she'd slept like the dead, suffering a migraine she'd woken up with,   
So when she'd approached him, eye lids heavy with lust, and earnestness in her voice--made raspy and desperate in her desire, it was all but impossible to refuse.

Responsibilities be damned when both their bodies and minds were miserable with need for distraction. They found a luxury in their adulthood for a change; when one could procrastinate in favor of carnality.

He loved the control he held over the volume of her cries, the hug of her muscles as they clenched tight around him, urging him to spill inside of her. He loved the flinch and flex of her thighs around his neck as his efforts saw result and she fell to pieces in his mouth, her body going limp against the sheets.

She was entirely too enthralled in him; at his weakest, she sought to devour him with a love that was both chaotic and primal. She moved with all the slink and stealth of a wild panther, driven mad in her heat when she was placed in control.

At his strongest, she'd relent, submitting to his darkest fantasies. She became dainty beneath him, a house cat succumbing to his will; She allowed him to lick her clean, no area off limits as she pawed and mewled with every nerve he'd caressed.

He hadn't felt so free in his exploration in so long, let alone in sharing his wants and needs with such a warm and welcome reception. Most things were very much on the table when it came to him; she wanted all of his love, completely unchained. She wanted to witness his affections uncensored, she wanted to hear the filth die on his tongue; interrupted by wordless vowels, shuddered in pleasured breaths.

She wanted to feel it in his sweat and convulsions, and in his arms tightened around her in tandem with that final grunt before he'd fall limp against the dampened mattress, underneath of her. 


End file.
